


Reparation

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Irregular sonnet. This is vague enough I may try to submit this as a pro-poem somewhere, though I had these two in mind when I wrote it. 
> 
> Originally posted on April 23, 2007 at Skyhawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=15132

I met him on the road when years had passed,  
When memory, decayed, had laid to rest  
The anger, rage and helplessness amassed,  
Through years of provocation, in my breast.  
His stony brow, a roadmap of his fate,  
A placard, stated 'here, I erred, and here,  
I was forgiven; here, I killed…. I hate.  
I have no patience. I'm alone. I fear.'  
Shocked, I read the bold, unvarnished truth.  
I offered him a drink; surprised, he stayed;  
The words he spoke were just and full of ruth:  
Could I do less than have my shame displayed?  
Mortified, I vowed to make amends:  
What time had done for me, I'd do for him. 


End file.
